Ships To Be From A To Z
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: A series of one shots, each based on a letter of the alphabet. Mostly Jonnie but some possible Zax, Chess (Charlie/Tess) and Lithan etc too :D
1. A is for Arm Wrestle (Jonnie)

**Just an idea from mine and IsabellaForever's conversation earlier- badly written because I'm so tired but I wanted to get it done before I went to bed :) This is the first in a series on alphabet-themed one-shots, mostly Jonnie but with a couple of my other favourite ships mixed in too :D**

 **Hope you enjoy and reviews would be much appreciated! -Sophie x**

* * *

A IS FOR: ARM WRESTLE.

* * *

"You too chicken, C to the B?" Jacob grinned as he followed Connie down the corridor. With a roll of the eyes and look of pure disgust, she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

" _Never_ , call me that again. Unless you fancy yourself sacked. And I am not chicken, I just think it sounds very unprofessional."

"Unprofessional, pah. You're too scared you'll lose." The nurse crossed his arms and stared at her straight on. Subconsciously mirroring him, Connie lifted her head until she met his gaze, and ran her tongue over the tops of her teeth.

"You know what, fine. If it's humiliation you're looking for then bring it on. Staffroom after this shift."

With a toothy grin, Jacob nodded. "Now that's what I like to hear Beauchamp. Fighting talk."

…

"Right, you know the stakes?" The nurse rested from one foot to the other, pretending to warm up. The woman opposite him raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, thought I'd said. If I win, you have to kiss me-"

"What?!" Connie exclaimed, eyes widening. "That was not part of the deal!"

"Oh hang on a sec Queen B, you didn't let me finish! If _you_ win, I won't call you any annoying nicknames for an entire week. Sounds nice, am I right?" He raised his eyebrows seductively, but Connie's frown only faltered ever so slightly.

"But-"

"No buts!" He interrupted. "It's all or nothing and the shame of backing out. The news of which, may I add, will spread round this ED like wildfire. Your choice."

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and not for the first time in her life either. But the more assertive, competitive part of her was firing up, and she felt her confidence rise as she looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Let's do this."

…

"3,2,1, go!" Jacob announced, sat with one hand clasping Connie's in the battle for supremacy. She was more determined than ever, his cockiness just encouraging her further.

"You know, when you lose, I want a proper kiss." He commented nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, full on romantic moment- levels, eyes locked, head dipped, soft lips, the works. I aint settling for nothing less."

"Well we'll see about that won't we." Connie raised an eyebrow. "So, Staff Nurse Masters, what possessed you to duel me by arm wrestle?"

"Have you seen these babies? I thought you'd be no problem at all!" The over-confident nurse laughed. "Turn's out you have hidden strengths Bow-champ."

"Not as much as a pushover as you thought, am I?" Connie said smugly, pushing against his hand a little harder.

"Well, that was one of the reasons. The other was I get to hold your hand for a while." His face stayed deadpan as the woman blinked in surprise.

"Touching." She muttered, "You sound like a love-sick puppy."

"Then woof, woof, and woof again."

Despite her best intentions, Connie spluttered with laughter as she noticed Jacob's cheeky smile. This moment of weakness however caused her the match; with a single smooth movement, the nurse had her wrist firmly pinned to the table before she could say "heartbeat". She jumped in surprise, and winced as a pain shot up her arm.

"Pride hurting, Beauchamp? Because a nurse 20 years younger than you just beat you in an arm wrestle?" He teased, grinning even wider when she rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Hey hey hey- I want my prize."

"In your dreams." She mumbled, trying to mask the pain she was in with her wrist. However, he caught on and gently took her wrist in his hands.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in all seriousness. She shrugged but it was obvious.

"I didn't mean to, sorry- here, let me check it out properly."

"Jacob I'll be fi-" Connie started but he led her to a free cubicle before she could fully refuse.

He did a full check on it, and tried ordering an x-ray before the clinical lead told him not to. Whilst he took one final look, the woman gave in and kissed him gently on the cheek. Jacob stopped for a few moments before looking up at her.

"That's not what I was promised." He whispered. "But I appreciate your professionalism."

"That's not your prize. That was a thank you for caring so much." Connie whispered back. "This is your prize."

Then, without breaking eye contact until the last second, she leaned up and her soft lips locked with his. All the breath was knocked from the nurse's chest as he tasted the sweetness of her lips, felt the softness of her cheek and smelt the delicate scent of roses and shampoo. It was over all too soon.

"Happy now?" The clinical lead asked, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I am, and I can tell I'm not the only one either." He remarked. "Fancy eating out tonight Queen B?"

"Hey- nicknames!" She warned him before slipping her arm through his. "Though dining out would be perfect."


	2. B is for Business (Zax)

I had a little spare time this morning (that should have been spent doing homework but ah well) so I wrote another chapter for this.

Hope you enjoy, reviews would be lovely and if you guys have any ideas for C then let me know! -Sophie x

* * *

B is for Business (of the unfinished kind).

* * *

 _It's been 3 months exactly since our should-have-been happy wedding day. 2 months and 16 days since we should have come back from our honeymoon. 2 months and 12 days since we should have come back to work, together and in love._

 _Instead, it's been 3 months exactly since I found out you cheated on me. 2 months and 16 days since you left hospital after nearly drowning. 2 months 12 days since Charlie woke up from his near death experience, and how so near death he was._

 _Now, looking back on what happened during these past few months, I've made up my decision and it's time for me to go. You might not think it's fair but you don't think about things the way I do. You don't know yourself like I know you, because if you did you'd know you brought this all on yourself. I'm sorry, I just can't live here with that thought anymore, not when I'm seeing you every single day._

 _So I'm moving, I've been offered a HCA job in Yorkshire as far away from here as I can get. HCA, I can imagine you laughing as I write this. You'd say something witty like "Don't be offended when all of your patients try to escape" or "Only tell your jokes to the unconscious ones". Then I'd reply with a sarcastic laugh and a quip back then we'd part ways again, stealing glances at one another before one of us disappeared out of sight._

 _That's what it would have been like 3 months ago. Before this nightmare that has turned into our lives came about. Before that hen do where you made possibly the worst mistake of your life. Before everything changed._

 _But Zoe, remember this if nothing else. Remember that I once loved you with every fibre of my body. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you which is why I'm moving away for a while and why I'm writing you this letter. I'm hoping that some time apart with re-kindle what we once had until that flame is alive and roaring once again._

 _No matter what happens, I want you to know that we are, and for the foreseeable future will be, unfinished business. Until I've had time to heal. Until we finish what we once started._

 _Wait for me._

 _Yours,_

 _Max._


End file.
